


If Chanyeol Always Sheds His Shirt in the Studio, What's a Few More Items of Clothing?

by a_slinky



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Cock Warming, Cockwarming, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, chanyeol's stubble that is forgotten in the end, use of word "pussy" to describe asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_slinky/pseuds/a_slinky
Summary: Chanbaek try cockwarming, Baekhyun intentionally sabotages the plan then gets rawed <3
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	If Chanyeol Always Sheds His Shirt in the Studio, What's a Few More Items of Clothing?

“Babe, go to sleep,” Chanyeol reprimanded softly.

“No” came the muffled reply from Baekhyun. Then, being a mischievous brat, he gyrated his hips in defiance, earning a grunt from Chanyeol and a cautionary squeeze at his hips. Baekhyun’s cock gave a little twitch when he thought about the delicious punishment waiting for him once he pushed past the limit of Chanyeol’s patience. Almost as if he could read the smaller’s mind, Chanyeol leaned down and gave a kiss on Baekhyun’s naked collarbone, a silent plea for him to behave. But as usual, it fell of deaf ears. 

It wasn’t totally Baekhyun’s fault, the rough feeling of Chanyeol’s stubble against his smooth baby-soft skin already sent shivers down his spine, it didn’t help that when Chanyeol shifted to kiss him, his cock buried snugly between his boyfriend’s cheeks did as well. Baekhyun let out a little whine. Now that he’s got a reminder of how good Chanyeol felt moving against him, he wanted more. 

It felt amazing to be so full. He unwinded one of his arms from Chanyeol’s neck to press against his stomach. His breath hitched. Just the knowledge that Chanyeol’s cock was inside him, stretching out his walls sent him dizzy with arousal. Baekhyun then pressed his hands against Chanyeol’s abdomen, feeling the muscles clench as a result of his touch. He tensed up as a wave of arousal washed over him, his muscle squeezed on the shaft inside of him.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol warned in a gruff, albeit strained, voice. The hot puff of air warmed his ears. Bad move. 

Baekhyun was beyond turned on now. He squirmed in Chanyeol’s lap and looked up at the taller. “Chanyeol, please?”

A few more mouse clicks later, Chanyeol looked down at Baekhyun. He wanted nothing more than to devour the smaller right then, but that would set a bad precedent, one that will give Baekhyun the delusion of power so he simply trailed his vision down to a pair of parted cupid bow lips, and smirked. “Please what, baby?”

At this point their faces were so close to each other, their noses were barely touching. Baekhyun could feel each breath Chanyeol took and the proximity between them were driving both crazy. Neither knew the gist of what happened next, only that Chanyeol saw Baekhyun’s pink little tongue dart out to wet his lips one moment and another Chanyeol was swallowing the squeal Baekhyun had let out from being lifted off the chair.

Baekhyun, with no regard for his safety, kept rutting against Chanyeol, challenging the taller’s ability to carry him safely out of the studio and into their bedroom.

“Oh!” Baekhyun gasped into the kiss when Chanyeol pressed him against the wall and gave a rough jerk, barely pulling back before bottoming out.

“I told you to behave,” grunted Chanyeol, breaking the kiss with a frown, proceeding to rock shallow thrusts against him.

Baekhyun’s cries rose with each tug and push, he whimpered, “Daddy, I need it!”

The moment that name left his mouth, Chanyeol’s hips stilled, but Baekhyun felt a pulse of excitement up Chanyeol’s length. It was at that moment, Baekhyun knew he was going to be milked dry as punishment. 

Chanyeol picked him up again and rushed to the bedroom at breakneck speed. Baekhyun felt himself get lifted up from Chanyeol’s cock and let out a cry of dismay when it slipped out. The impact of landing on the mattress miniscule compared to the emptiness in his hole. Barely a moment passed before Chanyeol flipped him over and entered him again, this time, from the back. 

Baekhyun had little time to savor the heavy weight pressing against his stomach before Chanyeol draped himself over his back and started a messy pace, stretching his hole and fucking him the way he wanted, the way he deserved.

“Baby,” Chanyeol growled in his ear. “You’re warming daddy’s cock so well.”

“Yes!” Baekhyun cried out in agreement and pleasure when the fat bulbous head of Chanyeol’s cock plowed into his prostate. His hands were turning white from how hard he fisted the bedsheets. 

This was what he wanted: Chanyeol in control and driving his heavy cock home like he owned Baekhyun’s pussy. Baekhyun colored even more at the thought of that word. “Daddy...fill me up–oh! please! I want my pussy full of your come…” Baekhyun panted. 

Chanyeol didn’t reply, he couldn’t, not when all of his efforts were concentrated on fucking the bratiness out of Baekhyun. He started to palm Baekhyun’s cock, before taking it in his hands and began jerking him in the same tempo he’s thrusting him off. That was enough for Baekhyun’s balls to draw tight as he spilled over Chanyeol’s thick hands. But the onslaught of pleasure from his prostate getting abused didn’t stop, and Baekhyun cried from the amount of pleasure overflowing his senses but continued to relinquish himself against Chanyeol’s ministrations.

“Baby, your pussy ‘s so tight,” Chanyeol hissed against the shell of Baekhyun’s ear, “gonna pump it full of come until it’s sloppy...and you’re gonna keep my cock warm and happy like the good cockwarmer you are.”

At that point, Baekhyun could only repeat “please” like a broken record. 

Chanyeol’s thrusts became sloppy and frantic until he felt finally reached his peak. He let out a low groan when his hips started to stutter. With a final snap of his hips against Baekhyun plush bottom, he seized up and let his cock flood torrents of cum into Baekhyun’s thirsty pussy.

“Mhm…” Baekhyun was enjoying the feeling of each spurt of come coating his insides. 

Baekhyun purred against the pillow when he felt the trickle of fresh cum down his perineum as Chanyeol’s hips began shifting again, trying to coax more of his come out by rubbing his shaft against the smaller’s sensitive sweet spot. 

This was Baekhyun’s favorite part about sex, his large boyfriend pressing down on him after they’ve fucked, deep voice rumbling declarations of love softly into his shoulder while rutting out his high. 

He started to think he should stay up and distract Chanyeol more often.

**Author's Note:**

> This was done on a whim so if there's typo, errors, or unsatisfactory parts...just pretend you do not see.


End file.
